Wings Of Darkness
by Yukary Touma
Summary: [Yaoi][AU][Kaitakao] En el mundo de la mafia y el misticismo, un joven busca vivir finalmente... Sentir cada sentimiento que expresa con su voz... Sin embargo con la llegada de esa persona a su vida puede que se arrepienta RR please
1. Prologo: Your Fiery Eyes

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece... Malos por que hacen que me acuerde T-T y la cancion no es mia tampoco

Dedicatoria: a mi mami Arashi Lyrae, mi papi Brookly =3... a todo el Hana No Katashi y gracias a Light Angel por aceptar salir en este fic n-n

Advertencias: Es mi primer fic asi que no sean duros, y si son homofobicos... Se me van a volar a la catedral O!!!!... Gracias =3

* * *

****

WINGS OF DARKNESS  
Prologo:  
Your Fiery Eyes

* * *

Ojos azules se abrieron ante la negra noche... Se tiro de espaldas deseando que toda su vida desapareciera como si fuera una nube solitaria en el cielo de verano... Se sento y observo los techos europeos y la oscura aura que rodeaba la ciudad... A veces deseaba no ser quien era... A veces deseaba que no existieran... En ese momento escucho ruidos y volteo mirando a dos personas en el techo cercano... Suspiro... Otra noche de sonrisas fingidas... Otra noche de baile llenos de una pasion que no existia... Todo era tan dificil... Sujeto un pendiente frente a sus ojos y suspiro... La hermosa figura de el dragon brillo como una estrella de media noche... Algun dia podria llamarlo... Algun dia podria ser libre.. 

"Va a empezar tu funcion... hoy vienen clientes importantes para la familia" dijo una voz femenina con tono serio y comprensivo

"Vamos primito no te vamos a comer" dijo otra de tono mas calido y dulce "Kinomiya-san no me hagas ir por ti"

La figura se levanto y camino hacia ellas... Se revelo unos ojos azules a juego con una melena azul nocturno... Lucia una chamarra encima cubriendolo... Suspiro y miro a la luna... Tenia ganas de gritar... Pero sabia que eso solo preocuparia a la familia...

"Vamos... Liecht, Lyrae" Dijo con media sonrisa mientras era ayudado a bajar "Por cierto quienes vienen"

"Unos enviados de la mafia rusa" Dijo una chica de ojos verdes a quien pertenecia la voz seria

"Me entere que son muy guapos... ¿Tu que opinas Lyrae?"

"Tengo las mismas ganas que Kinomiya-san de entrar a ese lugar" emitio una media sonrisa a Takao quien asintio

"Vamos... Al final de cuentas... Yo... No importa" Entro por una ventana mientras ambas chicas se quedaban atras...

"Me da lastima... Hikari... Dime como va tu relacion con Ken" Esta se enojo y volteo su rostro ignroando la vista de su amiga

"Es un estupido" entro dejando a la otra atras

"Ay querida Hikari..." Entro y miro la luna "Si el despertara... Kinomiya-san seria libre"

* * *

Takao vestia un camisa sin mangas de cuello alto que dejaba su ombligo al descubierto, pantalones de cuero engro y botas de el mismo amterial... Su cabello estaba suelto dandole una aparencia totalmente femenina... En su brazo derecho lucia un brazalete plateado con un kanji grabado en tonos azules... En el otro brazo siete pulseras de plata brillaban como reflejos de crystal... Finalmente sobre su pecho colgaba ese extraño dije en forma de dragon... La musica empezo a tocar musica de alto contenido tecno y preparo de nuevo esa risa fingida...

Romancing Train, you'll hear the whitle again  
bring all your pains, yeah, it's tonight

El lugar era un centro nocturno de renombre en Europa llamado 'Unlimited'... A pesar de parecer un centro normal... Solo jovenes de dinero, hijos de politicos o poderosos y principalmente jovenes de buen status en la mafia podian entrar... Takao cantaba todas las noches... Todos sabian que era intocable... Una gema preciosa respetada y mantenida intacta... Su familia estaba enlazada a casi todas las mafias de el norte de Europa y Japon...

And then the journey with you begins, heading for somewhere  
The Trance Euro Express runs of into the nightimet scenery  
Let me keep listening to your heart,  
let me close my eyes and be absorbed in it  
It's only the two of us, only love along on this journey  
hey come and join to the express

Una mirada se poso sobre Takao en forma depredadora... En una forma que estaba prohibida para cualquier miembro de cualquier mafia... Hacerlo era un insulto contra las grandes familias relacionadas... Takao representaba la pureza que no se habia perdido... Sin embargo esta dejaba sentirse sobre la piel de Takao como fuego quemandolo... Takao volteo y miro al dueño mientras movia su cuerpo al ritmo de la musica...

Romancing Train, Bring all the pain, Your weary heart  
Romancing Train, whistle again, Will be held gently  
"Love is here"  
Bring all the tears and pain right now bring it out  
Whisper it into my ear until I fall asleep

Takao fijo su mirada en aquella figura de gabardina gris... Por primera vez el corazon de Takao empezo a vibrar con la misma energia de la melodia que entonaba... Algo en aquella mirada fria y acerada en los tonos de el infierno cristiano lo hacian sentir vivo... Empezo a bailar tan solo para aquella mirada mientras su voz se volvia mensajes ocultos para esa persona desconocida que por primera vez lo veia como alguien vivo...

The low clouds blanket the late, moonlit night  
I feel like I can reach them if I stretch out my hand,  
Until I break through and soar  
Yeah, I turn the pages softly, so I don't wake you up  
A paperback, a romance composed of old words

El hombre al cual pertenecia esa mirada observaba como si Takao fuera un pequeño conejo que viviera entre lobos... Esperando a el depredador que le hiciera acabar con su agonia... Los ojos escarlatas pertenecia a un bicolor que provenia de tierras al norte de el mundo... A su lado estaba sus guardespaldas... Se recargo en los asiento de terciopelo del lugar mientras disfrutaba de la danza de Takao que se volvia muy personal y eso el lo sabia... Sabia que el peli-azul habia notado su mirada y este bailaba para el... Simplemente para el...

Your warmth flows into me as I bury my cheek in your shoulder  
Our love is gently guarded by the Trance Euro Express  
This dreamlike reality is a melody  
Don't let it end like this,  
Leave the train whistle behind in the night  
Hey come and join to the express

Takao deslizaba sus manos por su piel bronceada de su ultimo viaje a Italia... Sus movimientos denotaban la pasion que ahora buscaba salir de ese cuerpo... El japones por primera vez se sentia rebelde a las normas impuestas alrededor... Deseaba que aquel extraño viniera y lo tomara en brazos besandolo... Su simple mirada era una droga para sus sentidos.. Su voz se volvio mas fuerte y a la vez mas seductora...

Romancing Train, Bring all the pain, Even your flowing tears  
Romancing Train, whistle again, Will be wrapped up and cured  
Love is living here  
Bring all the tears and pain right now bring it out  
I want to be rocked until dawn, alone with you  
Bring all the tears and pain oh yeah romancing train

El ruso sintio ganas de ir junto a aquella persona que bailaba solo para el... Podia sentir cada sentimiento que penetraba su gran muro de hielo y eso no le gustaba... Esos sentimientos traspasando a travez de el como navajas pero suaves como las plumas... Kai apreto los puños y uno de sus acompañantes noto como el ruso se enfocaba en aquella persona cantando sobre el escenario...

Wow wow romancing train goin' up goin' down  
Makes me forget my pain La-la-la la-la-la  
You'll hear the endless of refrain  
Wow wow romancing train goin' up goin' down  
You'll hear the endless of refrain  
Makes me forget to cry my love is in express

Alejo momentaneamente su mirada y sintio como si le arrancaran algo de si... Rapidamente volvio a ver a Takao quien miraba fijamente sus ojos como queriendose fundir con ellos... Takao bajo su cuerpo y se sento sobre el escenario dejandose caer de espaldas mientras manos hacian movimientos como si jugaran con las luces multicolores de el lugar...

And now it's just the two of us in this wandering tale  
I want to forget about what's waiting at the last stop on this journey  
The journey can grant our dreams, your wish is shining strong  
Come on, bring even the tears, Romancing Train

Takao se volvio a sentar mientras la neblina artificial inundaba el escenario haciendo que sus ojos zafiros brillaran como nunca... Los ojos ruby notaron algo en aquella mirada... Lagrimas de frustacion fluian traicioneramente sobre esas mejillas sonrojadas por tanto movimiento... Takao se levanto y continuo bailando las notas finales de la cancion mientras el publico no noto aquellos sentimientos y aquella covnersacion privada... Takao se empezo a alejar de la vista de todos...

Romancing Train  
Romancing Train, Bring all the pain, Your weary heart  
Romancing Train, whistle again, Will be held gently  
Romancing Train, Bring all the pain, We are searching for beauty  
Romancing Train In the deepening elegance

Takao en ese momento llamo la mirada de varios presentes, entre ellos una que no le agrado mucho su accion tan repentina... Takao se acerco a aquellos ojos como el fuego y entono las notas finales dedicandole una mirada dulce y de tristeza... Se alejo dejando al dueño confundido...

Love is dreaming  
Bring all the tears and pain right now bring it out  
Just let me sleep softly, just like this   
Bring all the tears and pain oh yeah romancing train  
Love is dreaming

Takao entro a la zona restringida seguido de sus guardaespaldas.... Llego a su camerino y sento mientras seis chicas lo miraban interrogantes... Takao sonrio dejando confundidas a todas... Hikari tomo del brazo a su compañera y despues Takao quedaba solo... Se tiro sobre el divan que estaba colocado para que descansara... Estaba ansioso por ver aquellos ojos de nuevo... Descanso sus rostro sobre sus manos quedando dormido mientras el dije de el dragon que lucia caia quedando sobre una de ellas...

"Love is dreaming..."

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y no sean duros T-T shi 


	2. 1 Informacion, Secretos y Planes

**Disclaimer:**  
Aa menos que conquiste el mundo o que me haga supermilloria y compre los derechos de Beyblade... Seria mio... mientras soy una pobre estudiante a punto de ingresar a universidad T-T wuuuu

Advertencias:  
YAOI XD VIVA EL YAOI!!! si adoro el yaoi, venero el yaoi y hasta santuario le tengo XD!!! asi que homofobicos... Salgan corriendo =) por que aqui nadie me critica mi amor al yaoi!!! ¬¬... mencione que amo el yaoi XD

Aclaraciones:

Takao = 17 Años  
Kai = 21  
Hitoshi = 25  
Ryuunosuke = Es el nombre de el el abuelo de Takao o.oU y su edad es secret =3

Kaitaka, Rema, Enroli, BrynYuri, Seisuza (ask mommy), maybe more que luego agrego x3 nyanko!!!

"Dialogos... _Pensamientos_" acciones "captado"  
Descripciones... Descripciones... mas descripcion... Captaron el dato... n-n  
**Cosas ajenas a dialogo o canciones  
  
**- Como se daran cuenta no me gusta usar mucho emoticones en los textos por que esta cosa me los borra y aparte me da flojera ponerlos para que la cosa esta no los borre n.n

Re-reviews: (o.oU recibi reviews)

Nely: nOn eres mi primer review en toda mi vida T-T grax!!! muchas Graxias

Arashi Engel Hope: MAMI nOn!!! claro que si tengo planes secretos, eso es de family =3 y nunca podria olvidar Seisuza-nyanko non... por cierto gracias por las canciones... Takaito canta precioso T-T wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Jery Hiwatari: n-nUUUU espera a que empieze lo fantasioso... Aun tengo problems con las Z... empieze va con z? .-.? mi ortografia apesta waaaaaaaaa! T-T el problema de vivir en un pais donde el español no es la lengua natal T-T

Oro Makoto Ichigo: o.o... XDDDDDDDDDD ya entendi a mami por que se rie tanto =3 y claro que shi... mi msn es Yukary5 n-n

Nancy Hiwatari-17: o.o eres mi prima... ahhhhhhhhhh.. oooohhhhhhhhh.... uuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh... n-n ya lo asimile (rapida que soy xD)

Kokoro Yana: O-O (trepada sobre el primer bishonen que pasaba que resulto ser Michael) graxias n-nUUUUU espero poder actualizar una vez por semana =3 asi que mas o menos sabran cuanto actualizo

Yuuna Ushiha: non sieeeeeeeee Kaitaka rulZZZZZZZ yo adorar yaoid e Ty-chan y Kai-chan (en Sd trepada sobre la cabeza de Michael al estilo gravitation) non Yaoi rulZZZZ

Zei Kinomiya: o.o mas familia.... (asimilando mientras Michael se la despega pero cuando lo hace Yukary se queda con la gorra) n-n ya ta... o.o uhhhhhhhhhh en sherio... T-T mi fic guta

Xhillein Idumi: chocolate y almendras o.o?... Dame!!!! (saltando como loca sobre ellas con todo y gorra mientras Michael trata de recuperarla) n-n claro que saldran... nyanko... =3 ya veran como salen x3

Hana No Katashi: Que onda crew nwn mi super feliz!!! gracias, ya lo leyeron todas o.o... TwT graxias (chillando sobre la gorra de michael) o.o ten (se la da)

Michael: Crazy girl... (Se va con la gorra escurriendo lagrimas y chocolate)

n-n jijiji... o.o cierto, grax mami por que inspiraste parte de el capi con lo que te paso con papi =3 nyanko!!! ahora con el fic

Takao: shi n-n

O-O Takao? memememememememememe das autografo o.o

Kai: otra loca y parece borrego

Kai!!! soy fan tuya... adoro cuando te portas tierno con Takao-chan

Kai: o.oU _no me golpeo o amenazo... O-O da miedo y es fan mia... Esto se ve raro_

hanyahhh como dice mama

Kai: ¬¬? sera _una ingenua... ¿podre extorsionarla?_

Takao: estas bien

H-H solo aqui imaginando slash entre ustedes... eto si el fic... n.n si... (Saca un par de doujin de beyblade y se va a su cuarto)

Takao: .-.? que rara

Kai: Oo....... -.- me conviene tenerla de aliada...

Arashi: KAI NI PIENSES HACERLE ALGO A MI HIJA!!!!

Kai: O-O es tu hija!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sale corriendo)

Arashi: no supe que pensaba pero eso da idea

Brooklyn: vamonos que tenemos clase...

Arashi: cierto... Takao... (lo toma por los hombros) ¬¬ mi hija salio igual de inestable que yo y su apdre... Asi que alejala malas influencias pervertidas y azucares... o no me atengo de las consecuencias

Brooklyn: amor, se nos hace tarde para las clases de kick boxing

Arashi: cierto n-nU nos vemos Takao (se van)

Takao: me quede con el fanfic pa mi... o.o eto da miedo... (saca unas notas y las lee) comencemos con el fic n.n y aviso que habra slash mas adelante y puede que suba el rating... o.o que es slash? Alguien expliqueme... bueno (saca una game boy advance y se pone a jugar)

* * *

WINGS OF DARKNESS  
_Capitulo 1:  
Informacion, Secretos y Planes_

* * *

El bicolor salia horas despues de el unlimited... La reunion habia sido un exito y aparte habia disfrutado el ambiente... En ese momento recordo al joven que habia dado espectaculo cuando el habia llegado... Casi se fue de espaldas al enterarse de quien era aquel chico... Kinomiya Hitoshi mostro su desagrado de el hecho de que su hermano hiciera algo tan espontaneo y eso lo habia dejado confuso... Cuando se iba a subir a la limosina que lo esperaba se llevo una sorpresa... Adentro Dos chicas lo esperaban mientras Afuera cada uno de sus guardaespaldas estaba inmovilizado con navajas en los cuellos...

"Hiwatari Kai... Necesito hablar contigo" Kai reconocio a las chicas "En privado"

"Lo hare si sueltan a mis dizques guardaespaldas" Kai dijo mientras estas soltaban a los cuatro rehenes y una recibia un golpe

"Bryan..." Se escucho otro golpe

"Xhillein" dijo una de las chicas pero se escucho esta vez mas golpes

"Bryan deja de..." Dijo un pelirojo cuando se escucho un gruñido de Xhillein y una patada directa en el orgullo de Bryan

"Auch" dijeron todos al unisono mientras la chica de ojos aguamarina y pelo violeta sacudia sus manos

"Que quede claro... Nadie toca mi pelo ni lo ataca" Una gota recorrio la frente de todos

Despues Kai entro a la limosina donde se veia a Lyrae y una rubia sentadas... Las dos lucian ropas identicas... Kai suspiro mientras la puerta se sentaba... Kai miro al conductor con enojo y subio el vidrio... Lyrae sonrio y cruzo las piernas mientras una sonrisa maligna cruzo su rostro...

"Le interesa Kinomiya-san... Eso quedo claro..." Lyrae dijo "Ookamy-san tu que opinas"

"Mas disimulado no pudo ser..." Dijo la rubia en forma de burla

"Si nomas van a estar burlandose se pueden ir a..."

"No piense de ninguna manera en el... El es intocable..." Ookamy dijo "Somos las guardaespaldas de Kinomiya-san... Asignadas por Kinomiya-sama..." Kai enarco una ceja "Kinomiya Hitoshi... Fuimos criadas desde pequeñas para matar... Como sabra Kinomiya Yoshie jamas pudo volver a tener hijos despues de Kinomiya-san... Asi que Kinomiya-san es el ser mas querido por las siete familias... Si lo lastima... lastimaria directamente a nuestros jefes"

"Creo que eso no le conviene a su familia o me equivoco" Lyrae dijo entonces

"Una buena amenaza... siete familias contra la mia"

"Muchos quieren que fracasen... Intentaran mucho... Pero debe saber que la unica manera directa de dañar es por medio de nuestro protegido..." La oji-verde miro a la rubia mientras decia

"El esta prohibido para usted... De todas las personas en el mundo... Usted y el..." Ookamy junto los dedos indices y despues los separo "Jamas... Y esto es solo una advertencia entre amigos..." Lyrae abrio la puerta saliendo "Por favor... No forme falsas esperanzas en nuestro Takao" Ookamy dijo finalmente mientras bajaba

Kai miro subir a sus guardespaldas y subeiron a un muy lastimado Bryan... Kai se quedo pensando en las palbras de las chicas y algo no estaba correcto... el podia sentir esas cosas facilmente... El problema es que ahora el chico oji-azul le interesaba mas... Mas de lo que ya le estaba interesado... Miro al pelirojo frente que golpeaba en la cabeza a Bryan...

"Yuri que sabes sobre esas chicas" El pelirojo parpadeo y memorizo

"Cada una es hija de una alianza distinta con el clan Kinomiya... veamos... Ivan recuerdas la informacion" El auto empezo a andar en marcha mientras Ian contestaba

"Hasta por orden alfabetico si deseas... Se supone que de cada familia debe hacer un minimo de tres descendientes... que representan, la cabeza, la sombra y la alianza... Pero en el clan Kinomiya paso algo terrible hace mucho tiempo... Cuando las discrepancias entre familias sucedieron... Una niña fue en dada en matrimonio... Esta a pesar de no tener ninguna conexion con las familias de mafia... Sin emabrgo decian que su caracter logro sanar heridas... Sin embargo hubo un atentado contra el clan... En ese atentado ella sufrio heridas graves... Siete familias se unieron y acabaron con una de las familias de la mafia china mas prestigiadas... Sin embargo... el Precio fue muy alto... ella paso sus ultimos tres meses de embarazo hospitalizada..."

"La madre de Takao"

"Si te escuchan llamarlo por su nombre sin permiso nos podrian matar" Bryan dijo "Por eso me golpeo la chica..." Una gota surgio en la cabeza de los presentes "No digan nada"

"Dejen continuar a Ivan" Kai sentencio

"Bueno... entonces nacio el bebe, identico a su madre... todos festejaron pero una noticia fue dada... Ella no podia tener mas hijos o moriria... Es cuando cada miembro se dio cuenta o que ese bebe podia ser una sombra o una alianza... Pero prefirieron que fuera ninguna... Que el decidiera... En ese momento cambiaron su forma... Cada alianza seria como una sombra que protegeria a Kinomiya... Sergei tu sabes esa informacion mejor que yo..." Todos miraron al mas silencioso

"Idumi Xhillein... Hija prodiga de la mafia irlandesa" Memorizo un poco "Eso explica su egocentrismo y forma de pelear"

"Ya dejen hablar de que me pateo en el..." Sergei volvio a hablar interrumpiendo...

"Idiota... Liecht Hikari y Lyrae Arashi... ambas son representantes de las famosas mafia Italiana y alemana"

"Eso explica su forma de hablar..." Kai dijo recordando a Arashi

"Morigami Irya... hija de favorita de un jefe importante de la mafia americana..."

"Eso explica el hecho de..." Kai recordo como actuaba y hacia señas de claro significado "Tipico"

"Ookamy Kage... de la sepulcral mafia Inglesa... Finalmente Touma Yukary de la mafia china"

"Son una linda sopa de mafias... en un solo lugar..." Ivan dijo

"Y como sabras Kinomiya Takao rrepresenta a una familia yakuza..."

"Sera dificil... Pero se que podre hacer que todas ellas cambien de opinion"

"No me gusta esa sonrisa Kai" Yuri dijo

"Mientras pueda tener plena vista de la accion" Bryan dijo con tono de malicia hacia Kai pero despues fue silenciado por Yuri al mismo modo que Xhillein "Yu... Ri..."

"No respondo a la proxima" Yuri dijo mientras miraba asesinamente a su novio

* * *

Mientras en le techo del Unlimited las seis chicas conversaban... Arashi estaba sentada en la orilla mientras Irya la abrazaba por los hombros... Un telefono sono y cotnesto Xhillein haciendo un gesto... Una chica de ojos y cabello avellanas se acerco a Arashi y le toco el hombro... Arashi suspiro y se levanto... Contesto escuchando una voz femenina de el otro lado...

"Si hermana... Ya se que vendran la proxima semana... No... Si todo sigue bien conmigo y con Brooklyn... No aun no nos matamos... Si cuidate y saludame a mi hermano..." Arashi suspiro

"Estas bien Lyrae-san..." Dijo la chica de ojos avellanas

"Si Yukary... La cabeza de la familia Lyrae y su sombra vendran..." Arashi no pudo ocutar una sonrisa "Los tres reunidos..."

"Es cierto... Tu hermana es la primera mujer en asumir dicho cargo y tu hermano es su protector..." Arashi asintio a las palabras de Xhillein

"Se ve tan linda..."Dijo una peli celeste con ojos de el mismo tono "Me gustaria tomarte una foto"

"Ay Kage..." Yukary dijo

"Al menos ustedes no se agarran a golpes como aca mis ojos..." Dijo Irya mientras miraba a Xhillein

"Crece entre siete hermanos y luego hablamos"

"No gracias me basta tener los tres que tengo"

"Es extraño... Nosotras tenemos dos minimo y sabemos que si perdemos uno aun nos queda otro por el cual debemos preocuparnos... Pero Takao... el no tiene mas que a Hitoshi..." Hikari dijo

"Por eso le negamos a Hiwatari-san... Ya sabes que si le niegas algo a chicos como el... hara todo lo contrario... Fue facil darse cuenta que eso era amor... No simple deseo..."

"Para que si un dia falta Hitoshi... El tenga a otra persona" Kage dijo

"Vamos Kage, animate..." Hikari dijo

"Esto me lleva a pensar" Kage hizo una mueca y se amarro su cabello en una coleta "Arashi... ¿Que onda con tu marido?... No sabemos nada de el desde su luna de miel hace tres meses"

Arashi se puso colorada y retrocedio dando un traspie cayendo de espaldas... Se levanto agilmente y trato de escapar de sus captoras... Takao salio al techo y miro a sus seis dizque guardianas sonriendo mientras trataban de atrapar a Arashi quien lograba zafarse... Takao recordo una escena parecida hace tiempo...

FLASHBACK

"¿Por que lloras?"

Ojos avellanas estaban frente a el, seis niñas luciendo vestidos finos y hermosos estaban frente a el, cada una tenia un par de alas en la espalda... y se habian colado bajo la mesa donde el estaba escondido... Takao lucia un traje deportivo blanco mientras trataba de evitar llorar infructuosamente...

"Mi hermano se va lejos"

"Es solo eso" dijo una de ojos verdes "Nuestros hermanos y hermanas se fueron tambien"

"¿En serio?" Takao dijo entre lagrimas "Pero como si son angeles... ¿Los angeles tienes hermanas y hermanos?"

"No somos angeles" dijo una pequeña rubia "Si lo fueramos estariamos cuidandolos"

"Vamos... Ven a jugar con nosotras" Dijo otra de mirada dulce y ojos celestes "Tu hermano no te querra ver llorar"

Las seis niñas lo sacaron... Momentos despues ellas lo llevaban a una habitacion y ahi lo vistieron como ellas... Todas sonreian y levantaban bolsas con extraños brillos que tiraban al aire creando un lluvia de destellos... En ese momento Takao miro su reflejo notaba sus ropas distintas... Un pequeño vestido liso tenia puesto y unas alas se veian en su espalda... de pronto la oji-verde era correteada por las cinco chicas y se caia de frente... Ryuunosuke entro a la habitacion y miro a su nieto ahogado en risas con las pequeñas... Desde aquel dia siempre habian estado unidos...

FLASHBACK

I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned

_Las chicas miraron a Takao quien entono... Yukary se acerco a el con mirada interrogante... Takao sonrio dulcemente y se acerco a la bolita sobre Arashi... Todas se levantaron y miraron a Takao con miradas de extrañeza... _

"Estoy inspirado" Takao se alejo corriendo a unos cuantos pasos "Vamos a casa... Tengo ganas de gritar"

"Es peligroso" Dijo Yukary

"Pero sera divertido" Todas sonrienron entre si y quitaron el seguro de sus armas "Ah" A Takao le surgio una gota mientras todas se rpeparaban como si fueran a cometer asesinato

"Si alguien te daña" Kage lo rodeo por la espalda

"Tendra que verselas con nosotras" Yukary dijo haciendo de Takao un sandwich

"Auch"

* * *

Ryuunosuke estaba checando el reporte de Hitoshi... Aunque tenia algo de desconfianza al principio la familia Hiwatari estaba ganando su confianza con creces... Frente a el estaban dos enviados de la mafias que competian con la Hiwatari... De pronto estos se sonrojaron y Ryuunosuke figuro lo que pasaba cuando de reojo vio pasar a las unicas figuras femeninas de su hogar... Afuera estaban Takao y sus guardaespaldas en la piscina aprovechando el sol que suele hacer en ese epoca... Xhillein salio del agua sonriendo por que anoche le habian contado parte de su plan a Takao... Aunque solo la parte que les convenia a ellas... La cual habia hecho a Takao desmayarse a mitad de el viaje eso sin incluir la conversacion de la mañana...

FLASHBACK

"Vamos... No me vayas a salir que no se te antojaria" Xhillein agito la mano cuando Takao acaba de salir de el baño "Mira que siendo ya mas que un adolescente y pues... Siendo chico mas las hormonas..."

"¡¡Xhillein!!" Takao decia sosteniendo la toalla y haciendo señas de que se voltearan

"La verguenza de ser un chico virgen deseado por media Alemania" Dijo Touma sonriendo mientras se volteaba de espaldas recargando en el marco de una puerta

"Como si ustedes no lo fueran..." Hubo un silencio aplastante y Takao parpadeo "¿Cuando?... Se que Arashi por que esta casada con Brooklyn pero..."

"Japon... En esa competencia de atletismo conoci a Garland... el maldito si que era sexy" dijo la rubia mientras leia una revista no haciendo caso de el resto de el mundo

"Irya... ¡Tu!... en una relacion puramente fisica con un chico" Irya miro a Takao con una gota

"Hey tambien me fijo en los chicos no solo por su mente... Y jefe... Usted no esta nada mal" Takao recordo que estaba sin nada arriba mas que unos camisa en las manos

"Pervertida"

"Aja... Yo no soy la que murmuraba cosas sobre alguien de quien ni su nombre sabia" Takao se sonrojo mas pareciendo ya manzana

"Lo admito, ya no me molestes..." Takao suspiro y Yukary hablo

"Yo en España..." Yukary dijo con un ligero sonrojo y ojos que hizo a Takao su corazon saltar de anhelo por ese sentimiento "Ademas ustedes saben que salgo con ese lindo y tierno asesino" A todos les salio una gota cuando escucharon a Yukary

"Yo en Egipto durante ese encargo de tu padre... Ya sabes... El calor y el desierto afecta tu mente... y pues..."

"Xhillein tu estas hablando de calentura y no de el calor egipcio" Dijo Arashi mirandola y Takao se terminaba de ponerse la ropa para la piscina

"En un viaje con tu hermano... fue muy lindo" todos voltearona ver a Kage quedandose con cara de sorprendidos "Claro que eso solo fue un hermoso sueño" Kage dijo se acerco a Takao y lo abrazo "Siemrpe querre a tu hermano y asi como te protejo lo protegere... Asi que no temas"

"Mi hermano y tu..." Takao digeria la informacion "Lastima que el no pueda corresponderte... Serias una excelente cuñada" Takao dijo arrancandole una sonrisa a Kage

"Ken... Hace dos semanas... Y el estupido tuvo que regarla dos dias despues cuando ¡¡¡ahhhhhhhh!!! que frustacion" Hikari dijo "Sin embargo el estupido robo mi corazon... No se que hare si no lo vuelvo a ver"

"No te preocupes Hikari... Las personas buenas siempre sufren mucho y al final saben que cuando aquella persona esta a tu lado... Todo valio la pena" Arashi dijo dejando a Takao sorprendido

"Quiero conocer todos esos sentimientos chicas" Takao dijo arrancandole una sonrisa a sus guardianas y amigas

FLASHBACK

Takao sonrio... Sabia que vendria lo dificil... Aparte estaba el peligro que sus padres, hermano y su abuelo lo descubrieran... sin embargo al ver a Yukary hundir en el agua a Xhillein sabia que hacia lo correcto... Por que realmente que la vida no es vida, sino conoces su significado real en tus sentimientos...

"Oye Kage me podrias hacer un favor" Takao dijo mientras esta traia una hielera con helados

"¡Claro!" Kage dijo mientras la hielera se volteaba cayendo al piso y regando los hielos en un mar de cristales "ups" En ese momento Yukary se sentaba en la orilla cuando los hielos la atacaron

"¡¡¡¡¡KYAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Momentos despues un spalsh gigante se veia mientras Xhillein se reia junto a Hikari "Estaba frio" Arashi e Irya empezaron a reir a carcajadas

"Perdon..." Kage se acerco a Takao sonriendo con una gota "¿Que pasa Takao-kun?" Kage dijo y Takao sonrio

"Cuentame sobre lo que sientes cuando miras a mi hermano" Kage se puso roja "Vamos... Se que el es tu persona especial"

"Tu sabes que Hitoshi..." Miro la libreta en manos de Takao "Entiendo... Estas inspirado"

"Gracias"

Kage se sento junto a Takao y empezo a relatar... Mientras en las afueras de la mansion Ryuunosuke veia como sus guardias salian con una carga y la depositaban en los autos... Odiaba cuando eso pasaba... Se exasperaban y a veces uno habia que callarlos... Ya noe ra como en sus viejos tiempos, ahora solo buscan el poder olvidando aquellos a su alrededor... Entro y miro a Takao poneindo atencion a algo que la guardaespaldas peli-celeste recitaba... Se acerco en sigilo... Seria mayor pero no habia perdido su habilidad de infiltracion...

"Seria incapaz de juxgarlo... el es asi... Siempre toma responsabilidades demasiado pesadas sobre sus hombros para que sus seres queridos no sufran... Esa vez en Japon.. Se puso furioso... Querian amenazar lo mas preciado para el... Su familia"

Kage dijo con ojos cristalizados...

"Eso es algo que jamas debieron hacer... Por primera vez lo vi como alguien distinto... Fue una matanza entre yakuzas... Cuando lo atacaron solo pude hacer lo que debia... Me cruce recibiendo esta herida" Señalo una pequeña cicatriz en su abdomen "Ironicamente jamas espero que lo golpeara despues... Se quedo tan sorprendido... El como lider no puede tener el privilegio de perder la cabeza"

El abuelo asintio mientras escuchaba todo...

"Para proteger lo que deseas no debes olvidar tu razon pero tampoco tu corazon, hay dolores tan grandes... tu hermano no resistio ese momento..."

Takao tenia los ojos bien abiertos...

"Cuando lo vi de rodillas matando a su lider... Tome su rostro y mire el vacio en ellos... hice lo que me parecio correcto y fue cuando le revele mi amor... Desde entonces protejo a dos personas... Tu estas primero antes que nada y despues el... Por que si te pasara algo... El sufriria y dejaria de confiar en mi... Y la confianza es muy importante en este mundo"

"Y tu Kage... Estar cubierta de tanta sangre no te afecto"

"Solo habia una cosa en mi mente en aquel momento" Kage sonrio "Tu hermano..." Takao se levanto y se ajusto una de las mangas de su camisa blanca

"No debias... No debiste" Takao dijo con voz apagada "Pero me alegro que lo hiciste" Takao dio un giro y tomo su libreta empezando a escribir "Gracias"

"De nada... Disculpa debo ir al tocador..." Kage se levanto con ojos cristalizados ligeramente y salio por un lado encontrandose con Ryuunosuke

"Es cierto..."

"Si... Pero no se preocupe... Jamas pondre a Takao en riesgo"

"Lo se... Simplemente es triste que el destino sea cruel con ambos" Kage se mordio un labio

"El destino nos dara lo que merecemos"

"Y si fuera la muerte"

"Repito que no se preocupe... Cuando uno muere es recordado por la personas... Y si es por la que amas, formas parte de su fuerza y debilidad... La muerte en si posee una belleza intocable que pocos entienden" Kage paso de largo

"Sabias palabras de alguien tan joven"

Takao mientras escribia palabras en su libreta... Cada una con un significado profundo y sin embargo sin sentido, solamente Takao podia decir que podrian decir aquellas palabras... En ese momento se escucho las helices de un helicoptero... Takao se levanto y guardo la libreta en un bolsillo de su short... Las chicas se levantaron retirandose... Takao salio corriendo hacia la pista que habia para el helicoptero... Ahi vio bajar a su hermano y corrio hacia el empujandolo y tirandolo al piso... Hitoshi parpadeo sorprendido... Ryuunosuke sonrio mientras se acercaba... Era raro los momentos como esos... Mientras adentro las chicas se vestian... Kage sonrio triste por un momento y Arashi le toco el hombro...

"Mañana empieza nuestra mision... Te necesito al cuatrocientos porciento y nada de tristezas por un rato" Kage asintio sonriendo como solia hacerlo

"Gracias Arashi"

"Xhillein babeaste mi catalogo de dizfraces" Yukary dijo con venas flotando sobre su cabeza

"Es que me lo imagine con esta ropa"

"Xhillein tienes 19 años... apenas un año mas que Takao como es que puedes parecer... Oh my" Irya interrumpio al ver la ropa de el catalogo

"Dios parecen adolescentes... Que puede ser tan impactante" Hikari asomo su cabeza y se sonrojo "Creo que tenemos imaginacion activa"

"¡¡Eso se compra por que se compra!!" Irya y Xhillein dijeron a coro

"Pervertidas" dijeron el resto

* * *

Rato despues Takao escribia las notas musicales... El telefono de a lado de su cama sono... contesto y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro... Miro una imagen donde un rubio y un peliverde lo abrazaban... Takao asintio y aclaro su voz... Colgo mientras en ese momento Hitoshi entraba...

"Me contaron que andas alzando vuelo... Y que escondes tu canto" Takao sonrio

"Es una cancion muy especial" Takao saco de su camisa el dije de el dragon "Nunca me contaste lo de japon"

"Es algo que prefiero olvidar"

"Es algo que tiene tan metido en tu piel que aun te quema hermano" Hitoshi miro sorprendido a Takao

"Tu naturaleza es de lider, no de asesino... Quizas el dia que yo... Ese dia lo sabre verdad" Hitoshi se sento en la cama de su hermano y lo abrazo por los hombros

"Mi Takao..." Hitoshi murmuro mientras apretaba el abrazo

"Ire a Francia" Hitoshi abrio los ojos de repente y salto como si lo hubieran electrificado

"Que planean las chicas ahora"

"Lo mismo que tu planeabas hacer enviandome a un colegio religioso" Takao dijo con algo de enojo

"Perdon... Papa y Mama no quisieron" Hitoshi dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Hablame de Hiwatari" Takao dijo ofendido "Si me cuentas de el te perdonare"

"Taka..." Hitoshi vio por el rabillo del ojo a Yukary y Kage haciendo guardian en la ventana con miradas fulminantes hacia el "_No se que planeen, pero espero que lo que sea sea bueno... _Esta bien pero este sera nuestro primer secreto entre hermanos esta bien" Hitoshi empezo a contarle la informacion sobre el lider de esa familia rusa mientras en su libreta unas frases ya poseian forma...

Cuando te sientas solo   
Y el mundo te de la espalda   
Dame un momento por favor para calmar tu salvaje, salvaje corazón

* * *

Hola... T-T 10 reviews waaaa!! mi sentirse querida... En el proximo capitulo se tratara todo mas por el lado de Kai-chan n-n

Bryan: o!!! ven aca

Yukary: ay o-o (sale corriendo)

Yuri: ¬¬X te lo mereces por pervertido

(mientras se ve a Xhillein amarrada y con papel en las narices)

Takao: por que la amarraron o.oU

Chicas: Pervertida n-nU

Takao: O.oU... Dejen review n-nUUUUU


End file.
